


Puppy Love

by alphabetJ



Category: Naruto
Genre: ... sort of, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Tags Are Hard, i don't know what else to put, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetJ/pseuds/alphabetJ
Summary: Hatake Kakashi is a much bigger romantic than he lets on, and it's truly adorable how excited that one chunin gets whenever he sees his cute kohai. He even thinks he’s hiding it well!





	Puppy Love

It took several days for him to notice the chunin wandering around Konoha on occasion. Admittedly this would have been fairly normal behavior for a chunin, if not for the frequent bouts of anger and irritation spiking his chakra from the cool lake of calmness it usually portrayed to a fierce, spitting wildfire.

However, nothing could have ever prepared him for the joyful puppy form his chakra had taken to mimicking recently.

At first, it was just small bursts of excitement and a pure, pure joy that quickly settled into a warm, bubbling brook. Then, the energy of it increased until he could practically see its tangible form. It would have black fur, he decided, and a single white splotch on its nose, with the biggest most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen.

Naturally, this puppy chakra only appeared when the chunin was in front of his cute kohai, Shiranui Genma. Kakashi absolutely loved it.

Truly, these days there were no greater joys for him than to go walking with his kohai and a few friends, only to run into the chunin in varying states of anger or frustration and see said negative emotions suddenly transform into the adorably happy and excited puppy. He’d decided to refer to the chunin as Puppy-Chan from now on.

It wasn’t like _he_needed to know the chunin’s name. That was for his cute kohai, Genma, to know and tell him later. Preferably, after their feelings had developed and blossomed into a full-blown relationship… In public. Where he could watch. He couldn’t wait to see how this would play out. 

\--

Kakashi was taking his time as he made his way over to training field XXX to meet his cute genin, when he suddenly sensed something familiar….

It was Puppy-Chan! It’d been so long since he’d last sensed this adorable fluffy giddiness! Eagerly, he looked up, ready to see how his cute kohai’s relationship had progressed with the chunin, but….

Horror of all horrors, Puppy-Chan was frolicking for _someone else_, a civilian from what he could see, and a _grocer_of all things.

“Puppy-Chan, nooooooo!!!!”

There was a sudden silence and the chunin stiffly turned to look at him from where he’d been paying for some apples and happily chattering with the civilian.

“Kakashi??? Who are you talking to?” Umino Iruka asked, bewildered.

“Ah….” To his embarrassment, Kakashi realized he had spoken out loud. He decided to play it off as nothing, turning the page of the Icha Icha novel in his hand. It really was the best cover. So very _distracting_. “Haha…. Uh, Iruka-sensei! I didn’t _see you there_. It’s just that, well, you know how it is, new summons and all that… Ahahaha….”

Puppy-Cha- no, _Iruka-sensei_gave him a weird look like he wasn’t quite sure how to take that before his chakra mentally shrugged, and he put it off. “Er… okay. If they’re anything like Naruto, I can see how that could be a problem.”

Kakashi coughed as he remembered “Puppy-Chan” knew one of his cute genin and decided to make a quick getaway before he was caught slacking off or, even worse, _asked more questions_. “Wow, would you look at the time! I better be off to see my cute genin, later!” And he shunshined away as fast as he could.

Did he go to the training field? Of course not, he was Hatake Kakashi, Copy Nin and allergic to Punctuality.

Instead, he went to see his cute kohai, Genma, sadly putting his hand on his shoulder in silent mourning of the relationship he could have had. Genma looked at him slightly strangely, but Kakashi chose to take that as his cute kohai simply having been too dense and oblivious to pick up on the Great Thing that Could Have Been and left to go waste some more time in a much better mood.

He had already been to the Monument Stone earlier today, but it couldn’t hurt to pick up some more flower and visit again, now could it?

He was sure Obito and Rin wouldn’t mind the company.

**Author's Note:**

> The fluff-obsessed Kakashi I didn’t know I wanted until about 5 minutes ago.
> 
> It’s still a coping mechanism, just not porn. He still reads the porn, though. It keeps people distracted from his real tastes, and it helps that the plot is good, too.
> 
> Kakashi is still a basket case, don’t let the fluff obsession fool you.
> 
> \--
> 
> I don't know if I'll continue this, but it's pretty much complete as is. I could add to it, but I kind of like it like this.


End file.
